


Bad Santa's Favorite Elf

by Twin_Kitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Santa, Boss/Employee Relationship, Costumes, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Naughty Elf, PWP, Santa Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/pseuds/Twin_Kitten
Summary: Prompt fill:Filthy, trashy Ben Solo dressed as Santa, and Rey sits on his lap. This is smut, porn without plot, and pure filth.





	Bad Santa's Favorite Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyburrito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyburrito/gifts).



> Over at The Writing Den, LadyBurrito had this request: A porn without plot “bad santa” Ben Solo. Absolute filth with a very trashy Ben Solo, possible D/s vibes. The only thing required is that Rey sits on his lap.

 

Rey was exhausted. After a nearly three month long holiday season, her stint as a Christmas elf had left her with a strong hatred for the holiday and a lack of faith in humanity. It was now January, and she finally got to stop wearing the pinchy shoes and itchy green felt. However, she appeared to have impressed the mall management, as they extended her temp contract, so now she got to tear down the Christmas decor and start putting up Valentine stuff.

 

The one thing throwing her off, was her boss. Ben Solo had been her boss during the Santa season and he was head of the Events department, but apparently was handing her off to the Maintenance department. She hadn’t thought he had liked her work, he was dark, broody, and always seemed to have a scowl on his face. But he had recommended they keep her on, so he must not have hated her.

 

It was a definite step up; good pay, consistent hours. The downside was most of her work was nocturnal, when the mall was closed, which was an adjustment from her regular day time hours.

 

She was just rubbing her eyes and clocking in when a deep voice echoed in the hall behind her. “Miss Niima.”

 

Jumping, she whirled, her back pressed to the wall next to the time card machine. “Mr. Solo! You scared me….”

 

He smirked and Rey wasn’t really sure what to make of that. “Yes, I see. Come to my office please.”

 

Rey shivered, his voice had always had a silky pillow-talk tone, and his intensity was arousing in it’s dark almost bad-boy quality. And now, with them alone in the halls and his voice pitched even lower than usual, she nodded, feeling her nipples tighten. “Yes Sir.”

 

He blinked slowly, gazing at her with a smoldering look in his deep chocolate eyes, then turning on his heel and striding away with his long legs in his tan suit pants, his checked shirt covering his wide shoulders, and leaving her staring at his back.

 

Swallowing, she followed him, her feet skipping to catch up, before settling into a fast walk at his side. He opened the door to his office, ushered her in with a motion of his arm, and then followed her in and shut the door. Her scalp tingled with a hint of fear at the click of the lock, but when she looked at him he only settled onto the edge of his desk.

 

Glancing around the office, she saw an elf costume and a santa costume hanging on a rack just as he spoke.

 

“You know I recommended you to become part of our regular staff?” Rey nodded, glancing at him in surprise. “Good, good. Now that you are no long my staff, I wanted to discuss an idea with you.”

 

“Um… Alright.”

 

“I’m sure you are aware that you are an attractive girl, but you might not be aware that I am attracted to you.”

 

Rey blinked, her mouth dropping open in shock.

 

“Now, I’m going to leave this office and come back in ten minutes. If you are interested, put on the costume, but leave off your panties and tights. If you are not interested, you may leave and go about your job as if this never happened.” He stood, giving her a smoldering look, and Rey felt her cunt clench, before he walked out leaving her alone with her decision.

 

It wasn’t a hard decision, once Rey gave it a thought. She had been single for almost a year, no matter how attractive Ben Solo might think she was it hadn’t helped her, he wasn’t her boss anymore, and was just the kind of hot that she liked. Big, dark, and commanding. So, she stripped, following his directions, and put on the elf costume without the leggings and her now soaking panties.

 

She finished and was left for a few minutes that felt like forever until he came back. He didn’t smile when he saw her, but his eyes changed, a twinkle of pleasure in the dark depths and a soft sigh. “MMmmm, good.”

 

Without another word, he moved to the rack and started unbuttoning his own shirt. She watched with a bit lip and nervous fingers playing at the hem of the green skirt as he pulled off the cross striped fabric, and started pulling on the Santa jacket over his bare torso.

 

Rey however couldn’t stop herself from asking. “What… What are you doing?”

 

He chuckled, the sound rolling and heavy and making her quiver in not-quite-fear. “Until we end this arrangement, you are mine. You may call it boyfriend and girlfriend if that helps you, but you, your body, and your sweet little pussy, belong to me. You will date no one else, you will fuck no one but me. You may use the word ‘safeword’ and I will stop whatever I am doing, and we will discuss whatever is wrong. If that means ending our play time, or if that means me being more gentle, I expect you to speak up. Is that understood?”

 

It took a moment for Rey to process what he was saying, but then she giggled nervously, not because it was funny, but because she wasn’t really sure what to do. She wasn’t in this situation often, but she had seen the fervor over that dumb 50 shades series. Rose had even made her watch the movie on a girls night. It had been kinda… boring? But this, this was anything but. Rey felt like her body was jelly and her brain was on fire. “Yes Sir.”

 

He paused, now with most of the costume on but thankfully skipping the beard, and looked over his shoulder. She liked his stubble just fine, but the synthetic white thing was kind of gross. “Have you done this before?”

 

“No, but I figured it out.”

 

He nodded, then turned and something in his face was different, as if she were looking at a different person. “You’ve been very naughty, Little Elf.”

 

Rey’s mouth went dry, turned on by something she had never had any interest in. “Ha… Have I?”

 

“Come sit on Santa’s lap while we talk about it.” He settled into his chair and patted his red velvet covered thigh.

 

Feeling like a brand new foal on shaky legs, she stepped over and sat on his lap, her bare bottom perched on the velvet, her legs together, and her knees pressed into the inside of his other thigh. When she was settled, one of his hands wrapped around her back, the other touching her knee, stroking the skin with a teasing touch.

 

“Good girl. Now tell me, how naughty are you?” His voice whispered against the side of her neck, his breath warm and scented of coffee.

 

She licked her lips, struggling for a moment, before settling on something. “I.. I’m very bad Santa. I’ve been thinking naughty thoughts about a man at work.”

 

He hummed and his fingers slid up her inner thigh, forcing her legs to spread as his fingers traced the crease between her thigh and her core. “I need to know how naughty so I can punish you appropriately… Tell me what thoughts.”

 

“I… I thought of him fucking me.”

 

He made a sound, a cross between a whine and a groan, before he cleared his throat. “That’s very naughty, Little Elf. And have you been swearing like this too?”

 

She nodded, and gasped as his fingers pressed forward finding her crease and stroking it up and down.

 

“Oh, you have been very very bad haven’t you. You are so wet…” She felt his teeth scrape over her neck and she whimpered, shuddering as her hips rocked slightly on his thigh, seeking more than the teasing strokes his fingers were giving her. “Mmmm, such a horny little thing.”

 

“Please... “

 

Rey felt him chuckle, his chest to her side and she whimpered as his fingers dipped deeper. “I like it when you beg, Elf.” Then one long finger moved side to side, and pushed into her entrance, sliding deep, until her hips lifted as she tried to straighten out her body from the curved sitting position. “Look at how naughty you are, sitting on Santa’s lap with his finger in your sweet little pussy. Do you want to be good for Santa?”

 

He grunted, pulling back and pushing a second finger into her as his voice whispered in her ear. “Do you want to earn your presents, my Elf?”

 

Rey was slumping, her fingers catching in the white trim of his costume and clinging as she twitched on his lap. “Yes… Yes Santa!”

 

“Santa’s going to make you cum, and if you are good, he’s gonna fuck you. Do you want that My slutty little Elf? You want Santa’s cock?” She could hear the catch in his voice, the rough rasp that told her this was affecting him as much as it was her, and she poured herself into the game, desperate to turn him on as much as he was arousing her.

 

“Yes Sir… I’ve been so bad, I don’t deserve to come on your cock yet. Punish me Santa…”

 

He groaned, and with hardly a moment to brace herself, he had shoved up her skirt and pushed her legs apart so he could watch, fingering her fast and hard. “Oh, you sweet little thing, earn it…” He bit at her neck, grunting as he pummeled her cunt. “Come for Santa… I’ll give you a big cock for this tight little cunt, if you come like a good girl.”

 

His thumb was rough on her clit, rubbing side to side and bumping a bit too hard with every thrust of his hand, until she was gasping and spasming on his fingers with a heavy moan. He was groaning encouragement in her ear, and she could feel how desperate he was in his touch as he slowed and pulled away, then hoisted her immediately onto his desk.

 

“Next time, I’m going to cum inside you and watch it drip down your thighs…” He muttered as he pulled a condom out of his desk drawer, and Rey nodded, knowing they would both need an STD test and her on birth control, but otherwise, she was on board. The idea of him pumping into her, anytime, anywhere, without having to worry about a condom was oddly appealing. Something about him taking control of her gave her the ability to relax more fully. 

 

She lay back on the desk, watching as he rolled a condom on a cock that was truly intimidating, his chest bared to her eyes and framed with that ridiculous red and white coat. Then he was pushing into her still quivering body, making her squeal, as he sank deeper and deeper, making her squirm. “Hush Elf, take your punishment like a good girl. I’m fucking you for my pleasure, not yours.”

 

Rey whimpered, but was able to keep it to a low level whine rather than the high pitched and louder squeaks and squeals as he finally bottomed out, leaving her feeling stretched and stuffed and sensitive. Then he was pulling back, and thrusting forward, his rhythm slow and steady, but still deep and penetrating, making her back arch off the desk.

 

“Fuck, Rey, I want to see you do that naked…” He groaned, and mewling, she nodded, hands scrambling to find purchase on the edge of the desk as his pace picked up, hammering into her. “You feel so perfect, Little Elf, taking my cock like a good girl. Good girl’s get to come on Santa’s cock.”

 

Rey was panting, her eyes rolled back and her body throbbing and twitching, thighs flexing and dropping when he didn’t allow her to wrap them around him. She was forced to lay there and take it, and she nodded. “Wanna… Wanna cum for Santa… Cum in me, Sir!”

 

He nodded, dark hair falling over his sweaty forehead as he strained into her. “I knew, fuck you are hot, I knew you would be such a good little fuck toy, my Elf. Been such a good girl for me…” He reached down, letting his fingers roll over her clit and she gasped, bucking hard as she yelped, and he grinned. “Come. Come on Santa’s cock so I can take you home and fuck you again.”

 

Rey cried out, the sensations of him plunging into her, hard and fast, and his fingers playing with her clit, were too much and her body released. Pulsing around him, she heard him groan before her eyes whited out and her ears filled with static, and she collapsed in a heaving mess on the desk as he grunted above her, hips jerking, before groaning into her hair and going still.

 

“Oh fuck, Rey, you sweet, sexy little Elf,” He grinned, pulling her head to the side with a grip in her hair so he could kiss along the sweaty column of her neck. “You squirted on my cock.” He bit her and suckled, leaving little stinging purple marks along her skin. “I can’t wait to make you do that again.”

 

Rey gasped, humming as her eyes closed and her chin tilted slightly in agreement.

 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

A few minutes later, Rey was drowsy and dressed in her regular clothes as Ben fixed her timecard so it was as if she had never clocked in. Because she wasn’t actually scheduled to work that day, he had called her in just for a chance to make his proposal to her, it would be odd if anyone questioned why she had clocked in.

 

Then, he bundled her up, gave her his address, and told her to be there in an hour. “Go home, get anything you need to stay the weekend, and get in my bed.”

 

And that was how she spent her weekend. Naked and thoroughly fucked within an inch of her sanity. But she loved it. He even made sure she ate and drank water before fucking her senseless all over again.

 

By Monday, she was gloriously sore between her thighs and her face was glowing. Ben Solo was turning out to be a great boyfriend, taking care of her outside of the bedroom, and then dominating her in every sexy way.

 

He had even promised to tie her up in the elf outfit next weekend. And if she was very good, he was going to spank her.

**Author's Note:**

> (I’ve actually never seen the movie, but LadyBurrito said basing it on the movie is optional, and since it is a PWP, who needs the movie plot anyway? It's just sexy Santa.)


End file.
